WANDER
by Loki Lyesmith
Summary: Court OS sur les derniers jours de la Grande Guerre du Temps. Wander et sa mère essaient de sauver leur vie après la chute d'Arcadia, parmi des milliers d'autres. Mais la dernière heure de Gallifrey a sonné, emportant les Seigneurs du Temps avec elle.


La Grande Guerre du Temps a commencé bien avant sa naissance. La mort et le sang ont accompagné chaque jour de sa vie sans qu'il ait de souvenirs d'une époque meilleure. Pourtant, tout au long de son enfance, sa mère lui a raconté des histoires sur l'Age d'Or de Gallifrey, et il rêvait de l'herbe rougeoyante sous les rayons des deux Soleils, des arbres aux feuillages argentés qui chantaient lorsque les enfants les caressaient, des Étrangers venus d'autres planètes pour le commerce ou simplement le tourisme. Mais maintenant les vaisseaux ennemis et la fumée noire cachent l'un des deux Soleils, celui qui se lève au Sud les arbres, couverts du sang des enfants qui les avaient caressés, se sont tus à jamais et plus personne ne vient sur Gallifrey. Wander a grandit dans la crainte qu'un jour, sa mère ne rentrerait plus à la maison, comme son père, quelques années plus tôt, sorti pour chercher Khäler, son petit frère. Tous les deux fauchés par le tir d'un Dalek qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver, l'ennemi avait tiré une seconde fois sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait eu le temps de se régénérer.  
Il y a trois jours , Wander et sa mère ont reçu un message du Haut-Consul : Arcadia est tombée. Wander a refusé de comprendre, terrorisé car il sait exactement ce que ça signifie : la chute de Gallifrey. Arcadia vaincue, les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont plus aucune chance de gagner la Guerre. Tandis qu'il se repliait sur sa chaise, écrasé par le poids de la peur et du désespoir, sa mère disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Il l'entendait à peine fouiller dans un coffre, mettant tout sans dessus dessous à la recherche d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Puis elle est revenue, tenant dans sa main tremblante une sacoche en cuir. Prépare un bagage, lui a-t'elle dit, nous partons dans dix minutes. Et ils partirent, marchant deux jours et une nuit pour enfin arriver au dernier port stellaire encore en activité. Et ils attendirent une nuit entière, serrés contre tous les autres Gallifreyiens qui désiraient eux aussi s'enfuir le plus vite possible devant la menace d'extermination totale. Affamé, Wander ne réussit pas à dormir, bien trop effrayé de se faire attaquer dans son sommeil. Il entendait les terribles cris des Daleks résonner à ses oreilles, ces hurlements si métalliques, si insensibles, qui avaient hanté chaque minute de sa vie. Enfin, à l'aube, une navette était arrivée, cabossée, trop petite pour les centaines de personnes qui se trouvaient là. Les deux hommes qui en descendirent les firent se mettre en rang et commencèrent à choisir ceux qui pouvaient monter. La navette se remplissait rapidement, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui se faisaient rejeter malgré leurs larmes et leurs cris. Wander avait peur qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour sa mère et lui, mais leur tour arriva enfin. L'un des deux hommes au visage rêche tendit une main exigeante vers eux, sans un mot. Wander ne comprit pas mais sa mère donna à l'inconnu la petite sacoche de cuir qu'elle avait sorti du coffre quelques jours plus tôt. L'homme la lui arracha des mains et en versa une poignée de pièces rouges -toutes les économies de ses dix dernières années, réalisa Wander-. Après avoir compté minutieusement, le passeur lança un regard vitreux à la femme fatiguée et la pris par le bras pour la pousser hors de la file.

-Pas assez, dit-il.

La mère de Wander cria, sans lui lâcher la main. Elle cria qu'elle avait autre chose, qu'elle pouvait payer, qu'ils pouvaient partir. L'homme lui donna un répit le temps qu'elle sorte de sa poche un tout petit diamant, minuscule, mais qui attira immédiatement l'attention des réfugiés alentours. Au creux de sa paume, sous le nez du passeur, reposait le fragment d'une étoile à pointe blanche. Un éclat d'avidité passa dans le regard de l'homme sale et rêche qui la tenait toujours à bout de bras. Il fourra la pierre précieuse dans sa poche et se décala pour laisser passer la pauvre femme, mais quand Wander voulut la suivre à son tour, l'homme lui barra la route et lorsque la mère poussa un cri de protestation, il répondit d'un ton menaçant :

-Assez pour juste une personne.

Alors la mère de Wander fondit en larmes et prit son fils dans ses bras avant de le pousser devant elle. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsque leurs mains se séparèrent et que la porte de la navette commençât à se refermer sur lui, il cria de terreur et tenta de sortir pour rejoindre sa mère. Il entendit les moteurs démarrer et son cœur battait trop fort pour son petit corps et il se précipitât contre l'un des hublots pour essayer d'apercevoir la femme avec qui il avait survécu durant toutes ces années. Il ne vit que les visages défaits de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu monter, le désespoir s'accrochant à chacun d'entre eux car ils n'auraient plus la possibilité de partir, d'échapper à leurs monstrueux ennemis, qui n'auraient aucune pitié, ne laisseraient aucun survivant, car leur seul but était l'extermination totale. La navette s'éloigna trop vite du hangar crasseux et il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que Wander retrouve sa mère mais il continuait à scruter la foule condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les larmes soit trop nombreuses dans ses yeux et l'obligent à les fermer. Dans le vaisseau était entassée une cinquantaine de personnes silencieuses, regardant leur planète rétrécir au fur et à mesure où ils prenaient de la vitesse. Wander détourna son visage du hublot et se recroquevilla sur lui même, appuyé contre une femme dont la toux semblait lui décrocher un poumon à chaque quinte.

Ils étaient sortis depuis peu de l'orbite de Gallifrey lorsqu'une énorme détonation retentit et qu'une espèce de vague de chaleur ébranla la navette brinquebalante. Wander et tous ceux qui étaient à côté des hublots se poussèrent pour regarder à l'extérieur, et ce que vit le jeune garçon resta éternellement dans sa mémoire. Chaque vaisseau Dalek qu'ils étaient parvenus à éviter, toute la flotte spatiale ennemie était désintégrée. Il ne restait plus rien qui ressemblait à un Dalek. Mais il ne restait plus rien non plus de Gallifrey. La planète avait entièrement disparut, ne laissant qu'un amas de comètes ardentes se consumant à travers la galaxie. Gallifrey était morte, emportant avec elle les vestiges de la plus grande civilisation de la galaxie, éteignant toute trace de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps.


End file.
